The Great Marshmallow Incident
by whitem
Summary: Prequel to "Yes Kimberly, There is a Santa Claus" This covers why little Ronnie Anne doesn't like large marshmallows...


OK, y'all remember a Christmas story I had written a while back titled "Yes Kimberly, There is a Santa Claus"? Well, I had offhandedly mentioned that Kim and Ron's daughter Ronnie Anne didn't like large marshmallows. In fact, she seemed quite nervous of them. Well, this story covers the reason why. Hope y'all enjoy!

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters. Only those that are my own creation, such as Ronnie Anne Stoppable.

 **The Great Marshmallow Incident**

A Prequel to "Yes Kimberly, There is a Santa Claus"

"Ron…" Kim Stoppable said with a bit of worry in her eyes, "you sure Ronnie Anne and I won't be in the way at this commercial shoot?"

"I'm sure everything will be fine Kim. I mean… it's a commercial shoot. We do these all the time. What could go wrong?"

(What indeed, could go wrong?)

The day of the commercial shoot was a cool, but nice day in Middleton Colorado. Kim, Ron, and Ronnie Anne arrived a bit early, as Ron needed to go through make-up since he was to be in the commercial.

In fact, he **had** to be in it, since he was the one who suggested that Bueno Nacho debut two kinds of Hot Chocolate that the restaurant would offer during the Holiday months. One was to be a regular chocolate flavor, while the other would have a touch of mint added.

…x x x x…

Ron stepped out of the make-up trailer not knowing that he was sporting a collar of white tissue paper that the make-up artist had forgotten to remove. "Well Kim, how do I look?"

Six-year-old Ronnie Anne giggled at her father, and Kim struggled to keep from laughing herself. "* _snicker*_ You look fine Dear." Kim said, and covered her mouth.

"What?" Did they make my nose look big again?" Kim shook her head, and Ronnie Anne started to chuckle. "Did they put too much blush on my cheeks? I _told_ them to not mess with the freckles! They're my most endearing quality!"

This pushed both girls of the Stoppable family into near hysterics, and Kim finally reached up and pulled off the tissues, showing them to her husband. "There. Now you don't resemble Drakken when he had those petals sprouting from his neck."

Kim then leaned in close to one of her husband's large ears. "And your freckles aren't the _only_ redeeming quality about you, stud." At this point Ron definitely didn't need any blush added to his cheeks. (As he got older Ron seemed to get embarrassed more easily than he did in high school)

"Now where's Drew?" Ron asked while looking around. "He was supposed to be here with that animatronic I contracted him for."

Kim smirked a bit. "I still can't believe that The Former Evil Mastermind Dr. Drakken now develops and produces animatronics for both TV and major motion pictures. But I guess all that experience creating robots to help destroy the world had to eventually be good for something, right?"

"Yeah… right…" Ron really wasn't listening to his wife, as he was busy looking around for the blue skinned man. "He's running a bit…" Then he spotted the blue skinned man driving onto the lot, and he was pulling a rather tall trailer.

"Dr. D.!" Ron called out as he quickly walked over to Drew, who was by now getting out of the Cab of his one-ton truck. The two shook hands, while Ron eyed the almost twenty-foot tall trailer. "Do you have the animatronic?"

"It's right in there." The blue man gestured at the trailer.

"Isn't that a bit overkill to carry a miniature?"

"A min… miniature?"

"Well yeah. Didn't you get the schematics I had drawn up for you?" Ron asked, getting a bit worried.

"You mean that Bueno Nacho napkin with a drawing of what you wanted towering over the logo of a Bueno Nacho store?"

Kim looked at her husband askance, immediately knowing what occurred, but decided to let these two figure it out on their own.

"Didn't you see my notes on the backside indicating one-eighth scale?"

"I… I thought… I didn't look on the other… Oh fudgecicles."

"Is that a bad word, Mommy?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"No Dear, it's not. But something tells me this will be an… interesting day."

"So Stoppable… would you like to see what I've created anyway? It's actually quite ingenious, if I do say so myself."

"Fine."

Dr. Drakken walked over to the back of the trailer and grabbed a lever. "I give you… The Marshmallow Man!"

He pulled the lever, and a large door banged down on the concrete, revealing a darkened interior. Drakken then pulled out a remote of some kind from his ever-present lab coat, pressed a button and pushed forward a lever.

The entire trailer shook as a large white foot could be seen stepping out of the door. There was another step, and then another, and another. Now the entire behemoth that Dr. Drakken called The Marshmallow Man was completely out of the trailer.

It stood almost twenty feet tall, and looked just as Ron had drawn it. One large marshmallow for the body, a smaller marshmallow for the head, and articulated arms and legs that in turn looked like marshmallows as well.

"I call him 'MM' for short."

By now a rather large crowd was now massing around what Drakken had created, including the director of the commercial Jimmy Blamhammer, who commented, "Well, it's a bit bigger than I expected, but I think we can work with this." He then looked at Drew. "Can you make this thing dance?"

Drakken seemed to think for a few seconds. "Yes, I can. I… think."

"Good enough for me," said Mr. Blamhammer, "We can shoot this onsite rather than in a studio. Now where's a Bueno Nacho store?"

"Right around the corner, sir." Ron replied with a smile, now thinking that this could be the greatest commercial ever.

…x x x x…

After moving a few trailers and the oversized marshmallow man over to the Bueno Nacho, lights and cameras were set up.

"Ready… ACTION!"

"A good Bueno Nacho day to everyone this festive season!" Ron said as he looked in to the camera. "I'm Ron Stoppable, District Manager for the West Coast, and we at Bueno Nacho have developed a new line of hot chocolates for the season. To help me launch these new drinks, I have a new friend with me, and his name is Mr. Marshmallow!"

The large animatronic stepped forward, shaking the ground with each step. "He's going to show us a special marshmallow dance to the tune of Jingle Bells while I tell you all about our new line of Hot Chocolates for the season."

The music began to play, and the large marshmallow animatronic began to move to the tune. Ron could see the corner of his eye that Drakken was having a bit of trouble with the controller, and before anyone could yell "CUT!" suddenly sparks flew out from the top of the head, which then spun around a couple of times. It stopped dancing, and the arms formed perfect 'L' shapes, with the end opening up looking not unlike the barrel of a gun, and immediately started shooting… marshmallows!

They were standard sized large marshmallows, but they were shooting out hard enough to knock over a person if they weren't paying attention. Drakken had created a rather large animatronic that was really a gigantic marshmallow shooter!

Ron ducked out of the line of fire and called out to the two most important people in his life that were nearby. "Kim! Veronica!"

"We're over here Ron!" The blond BN district manager moved faster than anyone had seen in a long time, and covered fifty yards in about three seconds. "We need to get out of here before…"

"Ron…" Kim said, stopping her husband. "You know we need to stop this thing."

"But what about Ronnie Anne?"

"I'll put her in the makeup trailer, and she should be safe in there." Kim looked at her daughter. "Would you be OK with that Honey?"

"Sh… sure Mom. Whatever you say." The little girl's brown eyes were large, but she seemed to be not too frightened.

After Kim took Veronica to the trailer, she ran back to Ron's side, who now had his suit jacket off, his shirttails were untucked, and his sleeves were rolled up. Kim was able to change in to sneakers, but she still had on her dress pants and a blouse, which was now also untucked so she was less restricted.

"Where's Drakken? He should know how to shut this thing down!" Kim started to look around frantically for the blue man.

"Over there!" Ron and Kim took off running and caught up to him just as he rounded a building corner. He was pushing buttons on the controller like mad, and moving the joystick around like he could get it to work, but to no avail. The giant marshmallow man continued to wreak havoc to the area with the soft confection.

"Drakken!" Ron almost yelled into his face. "How do we shut this thing down?"

The blue man looked stumped. "I… I don't know! It's… I never planned for this to happen! Somehow it's locked into an attack mode."

"And you gave this giant robotic Marshmallow Man an attack mode… **why**?" The look from Kim's eyes made Drakken cower.

"Because… I thought it would be cool?"

Kim so wanted to bring back the old days and punch Drakken right in the face, but she didn't. Instead she asked another question. "So what are we up against?"

"Well, the frame is made up of high-strength steel, and the computer control is housed inside a case located in the head. But… everything is covered with actual marshmallow, so it's almost impervious to guns or lasers, because it's so soft. Bullets will only go in about half way and stop before they can hit anything vital. Lasers will melt it, but it would take at least a few minutes to burn through.

"What about an extra large laser that could melt all the marshmallow covering in one shot?" Kim asked. Then we could start doing damage to the actual robotic structure."

Drakken nodded. "Yes, that would work. But where are you…"

"Wade!" Kim called on an older style of her Kimmunicator that she carried at all times.

Wade answered. "What's up Kim? Long time. We should…"

"Cut the chit-chat Wade. Remember that space based laser all those years ago that could hit a small target on Earth? The one Ron didn't get to see?"

"Oh yeah!" Ron responded. "I remember, or rather, I remember NOT seeing that."

"Can we use that to melt a large robotic marshmallow robot that's running around downtown Middleton?"

"So you want to melt a massive mechanical marshmallow man moving around Middleton?" Wade couldn't help but smile at his alliteration.

"Good one!" Ron said off to the side, and received a well-placed elbow to his ribs.

"Where's Shego when we need her?" Kim asked offhandedly. "She could melt this thing in seconds!"

"Hoboken." Drakken replied, "Visiting relatives."

One of Ron's eyebrows ticked up. "New Jersey? Meh… guess I'm not surprised."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Just get it ready soon Wade if you can, Please and Thank-you… We need to go check on…"

Just then a frantic six-year-old's voice could be heard screaming one word. "MOMMY!"

Kim and Ron ran towards the trailer where they thought their daughter would be safe. Instead, they now saw marshmallows being shot in rapid succession at the trailer, breaking out windows, and splattering on the side.

"OK Kim, now that we're here, how do we get…" splat! "It's attention."

Just as the two heroes arrived, the giant walking marshmallow turned on them and began firing. As they tried to get out of range, Wade finally called back on the Kimmunicator. "Kim! I got it! The space laser is locked on and ready to fire!"

By now the two had lured the large marshmallow android a good distance from the trailer. "Now Wade!"

Once again a large laser beam shot down to Earth, and this time instead of destroying a wooden target, it melted a large amount of a sugary confection which uncovered the metallic skeleton of a robot.

"OK Kim! Wade called out. "Now toss the Kimmunicator at the metal frame, and it will attach magnetically. From there I can shut it down through the unit!"

Kim did as she was told, and sure enough it only took a few seconds for Wade to hack the robot's systems and shut it down.

The short reign of "MM" was over.

Kim and Ron immediately ran over to the trailer and Ron yanked the door completely off it's hinges to get inside. "Oops… I can pay for that."

They hurried inside, and found the trailer full of marshmallows about two feet deep. They looked around and finally saw a small hand reaching up through the sea of white. Both waded over and pulled Ronnie Anne up to a standing position. She looked at them with big eyes and proceeded to spit out, one at a time, about four or five marshmallows.

Both Kim and Ron took their only daughter into a crushing hug, who said to them in a shaky voice, "Mom, Dad… I **never** want to see a marshmallow again for a looooong time. _Especially_ the large ones."

The End…

* * *

OK, I don't know how many times I misspelled 'Marshmallow' in the process of writing this. I just hope y'all liked it…


End file.
